


Pillole a Casa Brief

by PadmeEchalotte



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeEchalotte/pseuds/PadmeEchalotte
Summary: " Da giorni esaminava nuovi scienziati che avrebbero dovuto sostituirla per un pò, ma nessuno era alla sua altezza e la Capsule Corporation non poteva essere lasciata in mani inesperte.Diede un'occhiata ai moduli accanto a lei, scartó i candidati giá risultati non idonei e si soffermò sull'ultimo fascicolo rimasto, quello di una donna con cui aveva appuntamento tra meno di mezz'ora."Cosa succederà a casa Brief se Bulma deciderà di assumere una nuova scienziata per aiutarla?Una raccolta di capitoli brevi e pillole divertenti di vita alla Capsule Corporation
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 2





	1. La Candidata

Faceva caldo, così tanto, che persino i sistemi condizionatori della Capsule Corporation sembravano funzionare poco e Bulma si asciugó piú volte la fronte mentre la piccina di casa, Bra, venuta al mondo qualche settimana prima, le ciucciava avidamente il seno. Allattare Trunks era stato ancora piú complicato che con sua figlia, ma la signora Brief era stata categorica anche questa volta, nonostante Vegeta, ben a conoscenza degli appetiti famelici dei cuccioli saiyan e della debolezza delle donne terrestri, l'avesse persuasa a ricorrere a dei preparati in polvere.

Si guardó un capezzolo gonfio e dolorante e sospiró, era esausta, suo marito era con Goku sul pianeta di Whis e Beerus per un allenamento speciale e lei non ce la faceva piú con due figli piccoli e un'azienda da gestire.

Da giorni esaminava nuovi scienziati che avrebbero dovuto sostituirla per un pò, ma nessuno era alla sua altezza e la Capsule Corporation non poteva essere lasciata in mani inesperte.

Diede un'occhiata ai moduli accanto a lei, scartó i candidati giá risultati non idonei e si soffermò sull'ultimo fascicolo rimasto, quello di una donna con cui aveva appuntamento tra meno di mezz'ora.

" Dottoressa Echalotte Prince" disse leggendo il nome e guardó a lungo la foto. Lunghissimi capelli neri, carnagione di porcellana, qualche lentiggine sul naso, occhiali a cerchio e due magnifici occhi verdi. Non pareva avere piú di trent'anni e mettersi una bellezza del genere in casa con un avvenente marito trascurato a causa del parto recente, non era una buona idea,soprattutto perché tanto era particolare, da sembrare aliena. Tuttavia, il suo curriculum era spaventosamente brillante, pieno di referenze che si chiese dove e soprattutto quando, avesse avuto il tempo di prendere vista la sua data di nascita.

Aspettò che Bra si addormentasse e si diede una sistemata, era pur sempre Bulma Brief, e nessuna donna, nemmeno quella piú bella del creato, l'avrebbe colta sciatta ed impreparata per un appuntamento di lavoro.

Scese nella sala colloqui ed aprí la porta, la candidata era già comodamente seduta su una delle poltroncine e quando sentí entrare il presidente della Capsule Corporation, si mise immediatamente in piedi dandosi una sistemata alla gonna.

" Buongiorno signora Brief" disse con un dolce sorriso e Bulma alzó la testa per guardarla negli occhi. Rimase a bocca aperta per la sua mole a la sua enorme bellezza, di gran lunga superiore alla foto sul curriculum.

" La signorina Prince?" Chiese riprendendosi dalla stretta alla sua mano, particolarmente vigorosa nonostante si trattasse di una ragazza.

" Signora per l'esattezza, comunque sono io!"

" Oh mi perdoni, é sposata allora? Ha figli? Sa, queste ultime domande mi servono per valutare in che modo affidarle il lavoro. Sono una madre lavoratrice anche io e so che non è facile conciliare tutto."

" Si, sono sposata ed ho due figli, due maschi, ma non vivono con me, sono stati affidati ad un maledet...oh mi scusi volevo dire che sono libera da bambini al momento!"

" Già due? Ed ha un curriculum spaventosamente brillante! Mi perdoni signora Prince, quando ha avuto tempo di fare tutto?"

" Beh, ho saputo organizzarmi bene"

" Deve avere anche un marito con i super poteri e che l'aiuta molto"

" Abbiamo bene o male lo stesso potenziale lat...ehm, volevo dire che siamo una buona squadra!"

" Beata te, senti posso darti del tu Echalotte?"

" Del tu?" Chiese storcendo il naso, come se si fosse per un attimo dimenticata che lei era una probabile dipendente e Bulma una superiore, ma dovette assecondarla " certo, va benissimo!"

" Dicevo che sei fortunata con tuo marito, il mio ogni tanto sgattaiola via col suo amico per allenarsi...bah saiyan, chi li capisce, sempre con questa mania del combattere. Il tuo di cosa si occupa?"

Il sorriso di Echalotte fu sostituito da un ringhiare sommesso ed addirittura prese a mordersi il labbro per il nervoso, come se qualcosa nelle parole di Bulma la stesse parecchio infastidendo, tuttavia si ricordó di trovare la calma e che reazioni spropositate non l'avrebbero aiutata nel suo intento di farsi assumere.

" Il mio è un combattente, cioé un soldato, insomma è nell'armata, o meglio esercito si, esercito militare. Guida l'esercito..."

" Con che titolo?"

" Il piú alto"

" Bene, torniamo a noi comunque. Leggo che sei specializzata in elettronica e nanocircuiti ed hai dei master in ingegneria genetica, per non parlare di un dottorato in meccanica quantistica. Oh mio dio, nemmeno io credo di possedere tanti titoli, eppure sono il presidente e co-fondatore di questa azienda! Come mai vuoi lavorare proprio qui?"

" Qualunque donna vorrebbe stare al fianco di Bulma Brief e soprattutto, detto tra noi, vorrebbe essere come lei" esclamó falsamente soddisfatta, ma aveva imparato che, per ottenere ció che voleva e perseguire i suoi fini, doveva edulcorare la pillola con chi era piú in alto.

" Sei gentile Echalotte ed hai dei modi molto eleganti, oserei dire regali. Sarebbe da sciocchi lasciarsi scappare una donna come te ed io ho davvero bisogno di una mano. Stiamo lavorando a dei nuovi veivoli spaziali e poi beh, ho bisogno delle abilitá di un ingegnere specializzato in nanoelettronica e circuiti, visto che mio marito distrugge tutte le attrezzature che gli costruisco"

" É cosí forte?" Chiese lei con uno sguardo strano, proprio soddisfatto e di una donna interessata, cosa che seccó molto Bulma.

" Molto, Vegeta é un uomo fuori dal comune!" Rispose alzando il naso.

" Oh lo so..."

" Come hai detto?"

" Eh? Nulla, parlavo tra me e me"

" Bene Echalotte, vorrei farti visitare l'azienda. Non posso dirlo ufficialmente perché ho necessità di preparare la documentazione e per quella dovrai attendere a domani, ma benvenuta alla Capsule Corporation!”


	2. Ninna Nanna

“ Allora? Le hai trovate?”

“ E come avrei potuto in qualche ora? Quella donna non è così sciocca come sembra e credo che non si fidi molto di me. Forse non le sono nemmeno simpatica, ma è un sentimento reciproco!”

Echalotte si spostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e si guardò allo specchio dandosi una passata di rossetto sulle labbra.

“ Sei sempre la solita” l’uomo alle sue spalle le baciò il collo stringendole i fianchi e ne annusò il profumo guardando il riflesso di entrambi “ e Vegeta?”

“ Non c’è e forse è anche meglio per ora. Se sua moglie non è stupida ed è solo una terrestre, lui non mi avrebbe nemmeno fatta entrare in quella specie di cupola che chiamano casa”

“ Sei gelosa vero?”

“ Io? Dici sciocchezze” distolse lo sguardo e arrossì, poi strinse la cintura della gonna e chiuse la camicetta “ come sto?”

Lui la guardò lisciandosi il mento e le sorrise in modo particolare, per farle capire che approvava parecchio. 

“ Non che questi abiti terrestri ti donino come quelli che avevi sul nostro pianeta, ma mi sono abituato a vederti così. Piuttosto, io detesto quelle giacche e quelle dannate cose da mettere al collo…”

“ Cravatte, si chiamano cravatte _colonnello Prince_ e credo sia ora anche per te di iniziare la tua recita!”

“ Mi basterebbe schioccare le dita per radere al suolo il pianeta e vorrei uccidere questi inutili terrestri almeno per sgranchirmi le ossa!”

“ Non possiamo per ora, io e te da soli non siamo in grado e se Vegeta e Kakaroth non fossero completamente usciti di senno…”

“ Basta adesso!” l’uomo sbattè i palmi sul marmo del lavabo e guardò Echalotte indurendo lo sguardo “ Vegeta ha dimenticato di essere il principe del suo popolo e quel traditore terza classe non vale niente proprio come suo padre! Io non dimentico nulla mia cara ed entrambi avranno la punizione che meritano, o credi che mi facciano paura perchè sono diventati straordinariamente forti? Lo saremo anche noi e allora rimpiangeranno di essere venuti al mondo!”

“ Di Kakaroth non mi importa, ma non posso fare del male a Vegeta, lui è…” Echalotte dovette inghiottire qualche lacrima, ma trovò compostezza sotto lo sguardo irato del coniuge.

“ Non lo è più oramai e non voglio sentire una parola di più a riguardo! Trova in fretta quelle maledette sfere e riprendiamoci ciò che ci appartiene, ho atteso anche troppo e rivoglio ciò che era mio!”

*** 

La prima giornata lavorativa inizió tutto sommato bene; le tecnologie alla Capsule Corporation erano ancora piuttosto rudimentali se paragonate a quelle a cui Echalotte era abituata, e dovette solo lottare con gli sguardi curiosi dei dipendenti di sesso maschile, che la spiavano costantemente nella speranza che allentasse qualche bottone. 

Faceva tremendamente caldo, ma lei rimase composta con camice chiuso e pantaloni lunghi, quasi come volesse nascondere qualche deformitá nel suo corpo e non tolse nemmeno il foulard dal collo. Ogni tanto si grattava a livello della cintola e di solito lo faceva guardandosi intorno, ma a parte quelle stranezze, per lei fu quasi rilassante maneggiare corcuiti e complicate stringhe di codici al computer.

" Una stanza gravitazionale..." disse aggiustandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso e cliccó sul programma che ne controllava i comandi " una trovata ingegnosa, anche se la gravitá sulla Terra è di gran lunga inferiore a quella sul Pianeta Veg..." si interruppé e si voltó immediatamente, sopresa da due glaciali occhi azzurri che la fissavano insistentemente.

" Che fai, non toccare nulla!" La rimproveró un bimbetto dagli insoliti capelli viola.

Echalotte si mise in piedi, incroció le braccia al petto e si scrutarono entrambi con il medesimo sguardo accigliato ed indagatore.

" E tu che vuoi ragazzino?"

" Evito che ficchi il naso nelle cose del mio papá!"

" Papá?" Mosse qualche altro passo, ed il giovanotto indietreggió " Tu sei il figlio di Vegeta non é vero?"

" Si e tu sei?"

" Sei maleducato moccioso, io sono un'adulta e poi credi che sia una donna qualunque? Io sono la..." scosse la testa e tornó in se, maledicendosi per aver quasi rivelato la sua identitá.

" La cosa? E poi io non sono maleducato, non mi piacciono gli estranei a casa mia!"

" La nuova responsabile di questo reparto, ergo non sono un'estranea!"

" _Ergo_? Ma come parli? Sembri una noiosa pagina del mio libro do storia!"

" Per tutte le divinitá sei dannatamente impertinente. Ma mi ricordi proprio lui alla tua etá. Sai, a volte dovevo controllarmi per evitare di fargli male quando ci allenavamo"

" Di chi stai parlando?"

" Eh? No, non ho detto nulla, lascia perdere. Potresti dirmi il tuo nome ragazzino, ti hanno insegnato almeno le buone maniere?"

" Io sono Trunks e tu chi saresti?"

" In primis, sono, in secundis mi chiamo Echalotte!"

" Hai un nome stranissimo" Trunks si grattó il mento e le giró intorno alzando e abbassando piú volte la testa " perchè azzeri l'aura?"

" Non ho capito cosa dici moccioso, forse leggi troppe favole" Echalotte arrossì e si tuffó su alcuni documenti fingendosi indaffarata.

" O forse sei cosí debole che non percepisco nulla" il piccolo fece spallucce e si ficcó in bocca una caramella gommosa.

" Continuo a non comprenderti, ma va bene cosí" si mise le mani in tasca e frantumò, per il nervoso della sfacciataggine del giovane di casa, una matita. Fu difficile trattenersi, l'ultima persona che l'aveva definita debole non era vissuta abbastanza per raccontarlo, ma in ballo c'era qualcosa di molto piú importante del suo orgoglio ferito.

" Trunks, cosa fai? Non dovresti essere a lezione?" Bulma arrivó giusto in tempo e i vagiti di Bra furono la salvezza per tutti.

" Stavo andando mamma, facevo solo conversazione con questa signora!"

La piccina smise di lamentarsi appena Echalotte posò lo sguardo su di lei ed entrambe si osservarono a lungo in silenzio. Sembró che spazio e tempo si fossero fermati;che i mobili, Bulma e Trunks completamente dissolti nell'etere del nulla ed istintivamente, Bra afferró il dito della signora Prince stringendolo con vigore.

" Lasciala stare piccolina" la rimproveró amorevolmente la Brief, ma sua figlia era stranamente attratta da quella misteriosa donna dagli occhi verdi.

" É forte" sorrise ammorbidendo lo sguardo: se Trunks era stato piú impertinente infastidendola, Bra l'aveva in qualche modo conquistata.

" Vuoi tenerla?" Bulma non attese una risposta e gliela mise tra le braccia.

" Oh si...ha il suo stesso odore" il naso di Echalotte si posó sulle guanciotte paffute della piccina, che si lasciò coccolare elargendole enormi sorrisi. Quanto aveva desiserato una figlia, ma quanto crudele era stato il suo destino tanto tempo prima?

" Non posso crederci, Bra é cosí in estasi solo in braccio a suo padre. Dovrei darti un aumento e farti fare da babysitter mia cara, ti adora!"

_ " Takh sag i nenina, _

_ Bin ukry nait, _

_ Teg osa ninana, _

_Bin ukry nait_ "

Quelle strane parole uscirono come una dolcissima nenia dalle labbra rosse di Echalotte, cosí ipnotiche e avvolgenti, che persino Trunks si sentí cullato e le si avvicinó con un dito in bocca, come se fosse ritornato neonato. La bella signora dagli occhi verdi gli rivolse un sorriso e gli accarezzó i capelli lilla come una madre premurosa.

" Mam cit fo ta Vegeta!"

Ma a quel nome e al cambio di umore di Bulma, inquietata da una lingua cosí strana e dal potere esercitato sui suoi figli da una donna che non fosse lei, la serafica atmosfera si ruppe come un vetro colpito da un proiettile.

" Che cosa hai detto Echalotte?" Le ringhió contro da leonessa inferocita.

" Cosa? " chiese come se si fosse risvegliata da uno strano sonno.

" Vegeta, hai nominato Vegeta!"

" No, non é...Scusami" le mise in braccio la bambina e sospiró bevendo un bicchiere d'acqua "mi mancano i miei figli perdonami. Uno di loro me l'hanno portato via quando non era piú grande di lei e Trunks mi ha ricordato il maggiore!"

**Author's Note:**

> Salve stimato popolo lettore, a voi un progettino bellino, breve e “canonico”.  
> Si tratta di una raccolta di capitoli brevi su momenti divertenti a casa Brief, naturalmente con degli ospiti molto particolari…avete capito di chi si tratta?  
> Beh lo scoprirete leggendo se vorrete.  
> Spero di incuriosirvi e vi abbraccio tutti.  
> Non mi dilungherò molto in queste note  
> Padme <3


End file.
